CONSISTENCY
by kimfreakming
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, seorang mahasiswi yang selalu tertarik pada pria yang sudah beristri bahkan beranak. Kali ini ia tertarik pada Professornya, tapi ternyata Ia terjebak akan rahasia professornya. Akankah ia bertahan dengan hubungan rumitnya bersama Sang Professor?
1. Chapter 1

**CONSISTENCY**

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

GS! Wonwoo, _Depridato_ r!Wonwoo

Enjoy it

.

.

 _Aku tak pernah menginginkan hidupku seperti ini, hidup seperti parasit, merusak rumah tangga orang lain, dan berakhir dengan dua pilihan yang selalu sama; aku yang dicampakkan atau aku yang dimaki keluarganya. Aku tak mengerti akan takdirku. Apa Tuhan menakdirkan aku bahagia dengan cara menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain? Sejahat itukah aku?_

"Won, kau melamun lagi." Gadis itu tersentak, perlahan sadar dari lamunannya. Menangkap tubuh mungil di hadapannya yang kini mensejajarkan diri di sebelahnya. "Ada masalah apa? Ceritalah." Wonu itu pandai sekali menyembunyikan ekspresi, air mukanya ia rubah kembali datar. Namun Jihoon, orang yang sudah 6 tahun lebih bersahabat dengan Wonu tidak mungkin tidak tahu jika Wonu tengah berbohong.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tak bisa kau bohongi?" tarikan nafas panjang ia hembuskan tatkala mendengar pernyataan Jihoon. Baik, ia menyerah dan akan bercerita tentang masalah hidupnya yang orang bilang adalah sandiwara. "Ji, aku menyerah pada hidupku sendiri. Aku tak mau hidupku seperti ini terus, Ji. Aku lelah.." gadis itu menelungkupkan kepalanya pada sela tangannya. Jihoon pun memberi respon yang sama, menghembuskan nafas.

"Kau tahu, Won? Kau gadis terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Aku akan terus dibelakangmu dan mendukungmu. Bahkan saat seluruh dunia menyalahkanmu." Bahu gadis itu bergetar disela kegiatannya menelungkupkan kepalanya pada lengannya, benar. Wonu menangis.

 _Sekuat apapun wanita, ia tak mungkin menahannya sendiri. Ia butuh seseorang untuk membantunya bangkit, membantunya untuk tetap bisa menikmati hidup._

Wonu ingin merasakannya, bersama seseorang yang tepat. Pilihan hatinya.

.

.

"Won, kau ketiduran lagi di kelasnya Professor Kim. Kudengar kau disuruh menghadap mejanya sekarang." Gadis itu mengucek matanya dan menatap pemuda sipit dihadapannya. "Terimakasih atas informasinya, Kwon." kemudian Wonu bangkit dan menuju kantor Professor Kim sesuai dengan perintah Soonyoung

"Permisi, apa professor ada?" Wonu terdiam, terpesona mungkin. Ia baru tahu jika professornya setampan ini. Salah sendiri, dirinya selalu tak perduli pada lingkungannya.

"Oh Nona Jeon, ya? Silakan duduk." Wonu mengangguk dan langsung menuruti perintah professornya. "Begini, kau kan sering sekali tertidur saat kelasku. Bagaimana jika—"

"JANGANNN! Maafkan aku Professor, maafkan aku karena aku sering tertidur saat kelasmu. Tapi aku mohon dengan sepenuh hatiku, jangan hukum aku. Ibuku di Changwon, bekerja sangat keras demi membiayaiku kuliah disini. Aku mohon jangan hukum aku, maafkan aku Professor." Wonu menautkan dua telapak tangannya dan memasang ekspresi memelasnya kepada professornya yang justru dibalas dengan seringai sang professor. Sial! Semakin tampan saja!

"Aku kan belum selesai bicara, kau sudah menyahut saja. Begini, jadi sebagai hukumannya kau harus mengurus anakku, bagaimana?" Wonu baru ingat satu hal. Semua professor mau setampan atau semuda apapun ia, ia pasti sudah memiliki pasangan. "Istriku sibuk bekerja, aku juga sibuk mengajar. Jadi kalau kau bersedia, kau setiap seminggu tiga kali datang ke rumahku. Mengurus anakku, sebagai imbalannya nilaimu di mata kuliahku kutambahkan, bagaimana?" Wonu sih mengangguk saja, mungkin ia sudah gila. Karena ia selalu menyukai pria yang sudah beristri bahkan beranak.

 _Karena pria yang sudah beristri bahkan beranak sangat menarik di mataku_

"Mulai besok pagi kau sudah boleh bekerja. Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu lagi."

.

.

Keesokan paginya Wonu benar-benar mengikuti perintah Professor Kim untuk datang ke rumahnya, mengurus anaknya sih lebih tepatnya. Jangan tanya Wonu tahu darimana. Professor Kim mau repot-repot memberitahu alamat rumahnya pada Wonu lewat aplikasi masa kini, Layn.

"Oh, Won. Kau sudah datang?" Wonu kaget setengah mati, pasalnya daritadi ia bengong di depan pintu rumah Kim Mingyu. "Masuk. Anakku tengah makan bersama Ibunya."

 _Anakku tengah makan bersama Ibunya_ Wonu seperti orang yang hilang akal, niat picik serta jahat mulai merasukinya. Pantas saja ia dari dulu selalu disebut jalang, karena selalu merebut hak milik orang lain.

"Oh, kamu yang bernama Wonu?" Pantas saja, Kim Mingyu dan Wanita ini sangat serasi, Cantik dan Tampan, sungguh. "Manis sekali. Hari ini kamu bisa menjaga anakku ya, sementara aku bekerja dan Mingyu mengajar. Oh iya, namaku Junghan, Yoon Jeonghan."

Entah detensi apa yang Kim Mingyu berikan untuk Jeon Wonwoo sehingga dirinya begitu ditahan pada pesona pria yang sudah berkepala tiga ini. Pria ini bahkan sudah berkeluarga dan juga sudah beranak satu. Apa Wonu harus bertransformasi lagi menjadi malaikat maut yang cantik?

.

.

Mingyu dan Junghan sudah berangkat sekitar 20 menit lalu. Kini tinggal Wonu serta anaknya yang baru Wonu tahu tadi namanya Dongjin. "Aunty, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Gadis itu tampak berfikir untuk menanggapi pertanyaan bocah ini. "bagaimana jika aku menanyaimu banyak hal? Apa kau mau menjawabnya?" Dongjin tampak antusias sekali, peluang Wonu mendapat Kim Mingyu dari anaknya dahulu baru ayahnya.

"uhm, itu. Apa orangtuamu saling mencintai?" Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu diam. "Tentu saja! ibu dan Ayahku bahkan mengatakan itu setiap hari." Wonu tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Mencintai pria yang sudah berkeluarga teernyata semenyakitkan ini. Tapi ini menantang.

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat mereka bertengkar, begitulah Aunty" Wonu diam lagi. Mungkin niat buruknya sudah lebih dulu diketahui Tuhan jadi Tuhan tak mengijinkannya untuk kembali merusak kebahagiaan orang lain.

Selanjutnya, Wonu pura-pura bertelepon dan pura-pura juga ada yang menyuruhnya pulang. Jadi dongjin ia tinggal sendirian di rumah. Wonu tak sanggup menahan sedihnya, sekarang ia butuh sendiri dan menangis sesuka hatinya.

.

.

 _JEON WONU, ANDA DIPANGGIL KE RUANGAN PROFESSOR KIM SEKARANG_

Suara speaker memekakkan setiap pendengarnya, Wonu tahu percis apa tujuannya dimintai datang kesana, ia pasti dimintai pertanggung jawaban atas perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan kemarin, meninggalkan Dongjin sendirian.

"Permisi." Wonu mencoba sopan, kali ini ia mengetuk pintu dahulu.

"Masuk." Nada suaranya berubah, dingin dan menyudutkan di waktu bersamaan. Wonu jadi ragu untuk masuk. "Apa kau tahu apa kesalahanmu? Dongjin kemarin tercebur air dingin di bathub. Sekarang dia panas demam, aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu meninggalkan anakku sendirian sampai sakit seperti sekarang."

"Kemarin ibuku meneleponku. Urusan mendadak maafkan aku professor." Ia tak berani bersitatap dengan pria itu. Selanjutnya ia membungkuk sebagai tanda maaf. "Aku akan membiayainya ke dokter, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku minta maaf." Dan gadis itu menunduk lagi, kali ini lebih lama.

"Kau menghinaku, ya?" Wonu membeku. "Kau kira aku tak mampu membiayai rumah sakit anakku sendiri? Kau bahkan tak menatap lawan bicaramu. Dimana _attitude_ mu?"

"Maafkan aku." Setidaknya Wonu sudah tiga kali berucap maaf.

"Maafmu tak kuterima, sebelum pertanggung jawabanmu terlaksana." Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap professor muda dihadapannya.

"Lantas, pertanggung jawaban apa yang anda inginkan, _Pak Professor_?" Wonu kelepasan menekan intonasinya dalam kalimat terakhir yang ia ucap barusan. Masa bodoh dengan nilai tambah di mata kuliah Professor Kim, ia tak perduli. Ia tak ingin pengalaman kelamnya mengelabui dirinya lagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Sebagai penebus ff yang belum update. Aku mager parah buat ngetik, apalagi ke warnet untuk update, maafkan daku T.T tugas luar biasa banyak. Jadi kewalahan sendiri(?) maaf lagi T.T

Sebenarnya ini ff mau aku upload lebih dulu sebelum ff Love Me Harder, tapi aku gapede. Dan sekarang aku stuck, inspirasi ada terus tapi kemauan yang tak ada:( mager parah, tugas tugas terlalu memaksa aku untuk tidak menuangkan inspirasi untuk melanjutkan ff chaptered ku:( maaf ya kakak-kakak:) aku butuh kritik dan saran, terimakasih:) oh iya sekarang _kimfreakming_ hadir di instagram, dengan unem yang sama. Sama-sama suka meanie? Ayo kita follow-followan:) dan curhat-curhatan(?) terimakasih~

 ** _26 Desember 2016_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CONSISTENCY**

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

GS! Wonwoo, _Depridato_ r!Wonwoo

Enjoy it

.

.

 _"Lantas, pertanggung jawaban apa yang anda inginkan, Pak Professor?" Wonu kelepasan menekan intonasinya dalam kalimat terakhir yang ia ucap barusan. Masa bodoh dengan nilai tambah di mata kuliah Professor Kim, ia tak perduli. Ia tak ingin pengalaman kelamnya mengelabui dirinya lagi._

.

.

Gradasi oranye kekuningan mulai menghiasi langit kota. Bersamaan dengan itu, para pekerja, pelajar kembali bergegas menuju kediaman masing-masing. Berniat mengistirahatkan tubuh yang mereka pakai seharian. Tak terkecuali gadis bermata rubah yang tengah melamun sambil berjalan. Tak jarang ia menabraki pejalan kaki lainnya, gerutuan orang-orang tak ia hiraukan. Pikirannya sibuk menerka akan teka-teki yang Professornya berikan. Sungguh Wonu baru tahu jika pola pikir pria beristri lebih rumit daripada wanita.

Tadi, setelah Wonu berucap dengan tidak sopannya kepada professor muda itu. Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan sebuah usiran _'Baik, urusan kita selesai. Kau boleh keluar.'_

Lantas ia terus berpikir sampai sekarang tentang sikap 'tidak jelas' professor muda itu kepadanya. Wonu terus menerus menggerutu di pinggir jalan. Tak perduli bisik-bisik manusia yang memperhatikannya. Yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini hanya Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

Fajar menyingsing menghiasi langit pagi kota dengan sejuta aktivitas. Masih terlalu pagi sebenarnya untuk beraktivitas, tapi tak jarang orang berlalu lalang diburu waktu yang sebenarnya bagi orang pemalas katakan masih terlalu pagi. Seperti Jeon Wonwoo, gadis itu masih nyaman bergumul dengan selimut. Dia sih santai-santai saja, karena hari ini tak ada kelas pagi.

Sampai sesuatu menganggu pikirannya..

Kim Mingyu!

Gadis itu langsung terlonjak dengan penampilan tidak elitnya. Rambutnya berantakan seperti rambut singa, wajah dan bajunya sama. Kusut, pokoknya tidak enak dipandang.

 _'sialan, pak tua itu terus-menerus meneror pikiranku!'_

 _Apa yang harus ia lakukan di hari yang kelewat pagi ini? Lari pagi? Mungkin tidak buruk._

Langkah pertama, ia harus menghubungi teman terdekatnya. Siapa tahu ada yang mau repot-repot menemani Wonu lari pagi?

Jihoon, tidak bisa. Ada kelas pagi

Seungkwan, tak diangkat. Masih tidur

Minghao, tak diangkat. Masih tidur

Sisanya tinggal teman pria-nya. Jeon Wonu sudah hapal. _Siapa teman prianya yang jam segini sudah bangun?_

Sekarang masih jam lima lewat lima belas. Wonu sudah rapi memakai celana trening dan jaketnya, tak lupa handuk kecil ia sampirkan di lehernya. Rambutnya ia gelung keatas, agak longgar. Sehingga menampakan leher jenjang miliknya. Ia juga sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi. _Apa boleh buat, sudah rapi begini masa tak jadi lari pagi._

.

.

Ternyata masih pagi begini malah ramai sekali taman kota. Beruntung ia jadi lari pagi, walau sendirian. Udara pagi sangat menyegarkan pikirannya, membantu mengurangi sedikit wajah orang yang belakangan ini meneror pikirannya. Omong-omong Kim Mingyu, ia seperti melihat istrinya Kim Mingyu. Yoon Junghan! _Tunggu, dia bersama seorang pria? Dan, pria itu bukan Kim Mingyu._

 _Good! Kesempatan Wonu terbuka lebar!_

Dengan lihai, Wonu mengambil handphone-nya, membuka camera. Terus memotret dengan angle yang bagus untuk seorang amatir seperti Jeon Wonwoo.

 _'Apa mereka tak saling mencintai?'_ Pertanyaan itu terus mengitari pikirannya, tentang _apakah hanya_ _Kim Mingyu yang mencintai wanita itu? Atau apakah mereka korban perjodohan?_

.

.

.

Sungguh dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah di dadanya akhirnya ia rela datang ke kampus, hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah fakta tentang Professor muda itu.

Sialnya ia bertemu Jihoon di koridor. "OH, WONU! TUNGGU AKU." Niat ingin berbalik Wonu pupus sudah saat Jihoon memergokinya terlebih dahulu sebelum Wonu hendak berbalik. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau tak ada kelas pagi?" Semua ini sudah terduga, itulah sebabnya Wonu ingin menghindar. Karena Jihoon pasti tak akan berhenti menginterogasinya.

"Um itu. Aku berniat menyelesaikan tugasku, serta konsultasi. I-iya konsultasi." Senyuman canggung serta garukan pada tengkuknya sendiri malah semakin menambah kecurigaan Jihoon. Gadis mungil itu kini semakin menyudutkan Wonu dengan menyipitkan matanya tanda tak yakin.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti ya. Aku buru-buru. Bye." Jihoon hanya menghela nafas. Melihat Wonu yang mengambil langkah lebar-lebar. _Benar, ia terburu-buru._

.

.

.

 **(Knock Knock)**

"Masuklah." Syukurlah _, Kim Mingyu memang ada kelas pagi hari ini._ Wonu langsung masuk secara tidak sopannya. Kemudian membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku." Kemudian membungkuk lagi, selanjutnya tersenyum. Professor muda itu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya tanda bingung. "Maafkan aku." membungkuk lagi, selanjutnya tersenyum lagi. Saat hendak membungkuk untuk yang ketiga kali—

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari? Berlari seperti itu? Kemudian membungkuk dan tersenyum 2 kali?" Gadis itu memberanikan diri duduk di kursi di hadapan professor muda itu. " _Well_ , siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk?" Meja besar berisi berbagai tumpukan buku dan kertas penting itu membatasi keduanya. Tapi tak membatasi mata keduanya untuk saling menatap.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi jika aku lancang, tadi pagi aku melihat istrimu bersama seorang pria. Maafkan aku jika aku lancang mencampuri urusan keluargamu. Maafkan aku." Wonu bangkit, membungkuk, kemudian beranjak pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan professor muda itu.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah belajar sopan santun?"

"Maaf?"

"Dimana sopan santunmu? Aku ini professor-mu, aku lebih tua darimu. Kau datang kemari, berbicara lalu langsung pergi? Kau fikir itu sopan? Kau fikir ini lelucon?" Jeon Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa otaknya seperti ini, saat ini Kim Mingyu sedang marah, tapi kenapa terlihat sangat seksi di matanya?

Professor Muda itu beranjak mendekati Wonu yang terus bengong dengan pikiran setannya. Sadarlah Jeon, kau dalam bahaya. Bisa saja setelah ini Professor muda itu melaporkanmu ke rektor dan kau ditendang dari sini. Sadarlah Jeon Wonwoo!

"Dan darimana kau tahu bahwa istriku berselingkuh? Bisa kau jelaskan?" Sumpah, selama berhadapan dengan pria, ia tak pernah segugup ini, bahkan kakinya tiba-tiba terasa seperti _jelly_ , yang siap jatuh jika disentuh sedikit saja. "JAWAB AKU."

"Um, itu, a-aku tadi lari pagi dan memergokinya berjalan dengan seorang pria. Bahkan mereka sangat intim." Wonu memberanikan diri menatap mata professor muda itu. _Sial. Tatapannya seperti menghipnotis-ku._ "Maafkan aku." Kemudian membungkuk lagi.

"Kau ini, suka sekali minta maaf." Kini Wonu bisa sedikit tenang karena Kim Mingyu kembali duduk dan sibuk pada pekerjaan dan tugas-tugasnya. Wonu hendak keluar meninggalkan Professor muda itu dengan segala kesibukannya, sebelum "Tunggu. Mau kuberi tahu sebuah rahasia?"

Telinga Wonu bergetar, sepertinya ia tertarik mendengar 'rahasia' Kim Mingyu. Ia tutup kembali pintu ruangan, kemudian kembali duduk menghadap Professor Muda itu.

"Sudah kuduga, orang sepertimu pasti tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau 'rahasia'." Wonu hanya mencibir, kenapa sih pria ini suka sekali membuat Wonu jengkel.

Sampai seperempat jam berlalu, Kim Mingyu tak kunjung membuka suaranya untuk memberitahu 'rahasia-nya'. Mungkin memang Wonu yang terlalu bodoh, karena sudah sukarela dimintai menemani Kim Mingyu secara tak langsung, memeriksa setumpuk tugasnya.

Lama-lama jengah juga hanya duduk dan mendengar suara tinta yang menggores putih kertas. "Jadi, apa rahasiamu?" Mingyu tersadar. Kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Kemudian fokus pada setumpuk tugasnya lagi. "Baik, aku pergi." Wonu baru akan beranjak, tapi suara berat Professor muda itu menyapa indera dengarnya.

"Janji kau tak akan terkejut, dan tak akan beritahu siapapun lagi?" Wonu refleks mengangguk, dengan semangat bahkan.

"Rahasiaku adalah.."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Maaf ya, jika tiap chapternya terlalu pendek(?) terus juga maaf jika ada salah-salah istilah tenaga pengajar di perguruan tinggi(?) aku masih anak SMA(?) maaf juga kalau bahasanya lebay(?) setengah-setengah(?) setengah baku setengah engga(?)

Terimakasih sudah sempat baca fanfic tidak jelasku ;) *bow

Aku juga butuh review;) saran dan kritik yang membangun mungkin(?) terimakasih kakak-kakak;) *bow

 _26 Des 2016_


	3. Chapter 3

**CONSISTENCY**

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

GS! Wonwoo, _Depridato_ r!Wonwoo

Enjoy it

.

.

 _"Rahasiaku adalah.."_

.

.

Dua manusia berbeda jenis itu masih terus bertatap, seakan dengan bertatap, semua beban yang keduanya rasakan dapat saling terbagi.

"Jadi, apa rahasiamu? Kau ini terlalu banyak basa-basi." Wonu menatap Kim Mingyu sinis, seolah-olah mereka berdua seumuran.

"WOW. Muridku bahkan berani berbicara seakrab itu pada Professornya. Dan juga ia bahkan berani memberiku tatapan sinis, sungguh terpuji sekali. Lihat saja nilaimu nanti, nak." Nice. Sekarang nilai Wonu dalam mata kuliah Professor muda itu terancam. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada ibunya nanti?

"Maafkan aku, Prof. Maafkan aku." Wonu bangkit, membungkuk berulang kali dan tak lupa minta maafnya pun berulang kali. Pria dihadapannya hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia kok bisa punya murid luar biasa seperti Jeon Wonwoo yang hobinya minta maaf dan membungkuk. Keluarganya sepertinya benar-benar mengajarkan tata krama pada puterinya, kadang sikap bar-bar alamiahnya saja yang sering muncul. Lebih dominan sikap sopannya sih. Coba kalau dihitung, mungkin lebih dari sepuluh kali Jeon Wonwoo membungkuk dan meminta maaf padanya hari ini. Malas juga lama-lama, kelewat sopan ini sih namanya.

"Kau ini minta maaf terus sedari tadi, kau tidak tahu ya betapa sakitnya telingaku mendengar permintaan maafmu. Coba kau hitung berapa kali kau membungkuk dan meminta maaf padaku hari ini?" Benar, Wonu memainkan jarinya seperti sedang menghitung. "Oke. Lupakan."

"Jadi seperti ini rahasianya..." Jeon Wonwoo tak henti-hentinya menyimak dengan serius semua yang disampaikan Kim Mingyu padanya. Mulai dari Kim Mingyu yang dijodohkan, sampai Junghan yang hamil diluar nikah. Ternyata Kim Dongjin itu bukan anak biologisnya Kim Mingyu, entah kenapa mendengar itu Jeon Wonwoo senang bukan main. _Itu berarti Kim Mingyu still virgin. Ups._

"Oh, jadi kau dan Junghan hanya korban perjodohan? Dan Junghan sudah hamil diluar nikah, terpaksa kau menikahinya demi nama baik keluarga? Hanya karena ibumu dan ibunya sahabat? Dan ibunya Junghan tidak menyukai ayah dari Kim Dongjin? Padahal sebelumnya kau tak mengenal dia? Apalagi mencintainya? Jadi kau terus membuat perjanjian dengannya? Apa kau sudah pernah menyentuhnya selama menikah dengannya? _Bla bla bla._ "

"Bisa tidak kau bertanya satu-satu? Mulutku hanya satu, kau tahu?"

Baru saja Wonu hendak bangkit untuk membungkuk dan memohon maaf— "Stop it. Aku tak ingin mendengar permintaan maafmu lagi." Wonu langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Mencoba mendengar lagi penjelasan lebih rinci Kim Mingyu. _Well, yang Wonu tangkap. Kim Mingyu masih perjaka._

Dan juga Wonu sadar, ibunya Junghan itu seorang perfeksionis. Mungkin saja kan ayah dari Kim Dongjin itu seorang yang tidak jelas, maksudnya tidak bisa membahagiakan Junghan, ck! Masalah ini semakin rumit saja di pikiran Wonu saat Kim Mingyu baru saja memintanya untuk pura-pura menjadi selingkuhannya, agar ia bisa cepat-cepat bercerai dengan Junghan, ia jadi ingat yang Dongjin katakan waktu itu. ' _Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat mereka bertengkar, begitulah Aunty'_ Kasihan sekali anak itu menjadi korban sesungguhnya dalam sebuah pernikahan dua orang yang tak saling mencintai.

"Hey, kau melamun." Wonu terkesiap, saat telapak besar Kim Mingyu mengibaskan udara ke wajahnya. Benar, Wonu melamun, melamunkan segala konsekuensinya kedepan, jika ia harus menjadi selingkuhan pura-pura Kim Mingyu. Apakah ia akan dimaki lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah? Atau ia akan dikatai jalang? "Dengar, aku sudah merencanakan ini bersama Junghan sekitar 3 minggu lalu sebelum kau menjaga anakku. semua itu sudah menjadi bagian dari skenario-ku, kau tahu?"

"Lantas kenapa wanita yang kau pilih adalah aku? Masih banyak, kan wanita yang lebih baik dariku? Yang lebih pantas bersanding denganmu. Dari semua itu, kenapa harus aku?" Kim Mingyu terkaget mendengar pernyataan muridnya. "Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena kau menarik?" Damn. Jawaban professor muda itu sukses membuat jantung Wonu seperti akan melompat dari tempatnya. Respon wajahnya pun kontras dengan sikapnya yang mencoba tenang walau sebenarnya ia gusar bukan main.

Kemudian hening menyelimuti ruangan kerja Kim Mingyu. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam kecanggungan, setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat jantung Wonu menggila, Kim Mingyu dengan tidak merasa bersalahnya kembali fokus pada setumpuk tugasnya.

"Kurasa, akan kupikirkan lagi. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kim Mingyu hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban, tidak menoleh sama sekali. Kemudian Wonu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Kim Mingyu.

Diam-diam Mingyu mencuri pandang pada tubuh belakang gadis itu, lekukannya terlihat sempurna. Menonjol di beberapa bagian tertentu. Kau bahkan baru akan memulainya Kim Mingyu.

.

.

 _'Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus menerima atau menolak ajakan Mingyu tadi? Aku ingin tapi aku tak ingin dihardik dan menyakiti orang lain lagi, walau Junghan sudah merencanakan ini semua dengan Mingyu, tapi tetap saja. Aku akan menipu semua orang, terlebih orang tuanya Mingyu dan Junghan, aku pasti dicap sebagai jalang tak tahu diri lagi'._ kalimat-kalimat itu terus saja menghantui pikiran Wonu semenjak keluar dari ruangannya Kim Mingyu. Ia bimbang

Sebuah pesan masuk lewat aplikasi chatting masa kini, Layn. Menyadarkan lamunan tak berujung-nya.

 **Professor Kim** : Bagaimana, sudah kau pertimbangkan? Kuharap sih jawabanmu tak mengecewakanku. Kutunggu jawabanmu secepatnya, agar semua ini bisa cepat terlaksana.

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Apakah kau tak memikirkan perasaan Kim Dongjin, Ibumu dan Mertuamu? (read)

 **Professor Kim :** Tidak, mereka juga tak memikirkan perasaanku:)

 _'Ish menyebalkan sekali sih orang ini, dia juga tak memikirkan perasaanku, apakah aku senang terlibat dalam urusan rumah tangganya apa tidak'_ Kemudian Wonu mendesah kecewa. "Apa semua pria di dunia ini seperti dia? Pemaksa dan keras kepala?"

 **Professor Kim** : Jadi bagaimana, Nona Jeon? Apa kau tertarik?

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku tidak tertarik karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih? (read)

 **Professor Kim** : Bagaimana jika aku menyuruhmu memutuskannya?

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Kalau aku tetap tak mau, kau mau apa? (read)

 **Professor Kim** : Aku akan menjauhkannya sendiri;)

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Kenapa sih harus aku? Kan banyak wanita lain yang lebih baik dariku yang menginginkan dirimu. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali (read)

 **Professor Kim** : Rasanya seperti sedang chat bersama sugar baby, ingat ya aku masih professormu. Kenapa ya aku pilih dirimu? Aku juga tak tahu, aku merasa ingin melindungimu, kau tahu?

Kemudian Jeon Wonwoo merona. Ia tak pernah diperlakukan semanis ini oleh pria lain. Kenapa sih orang ini? Tidak jelas sekali.

 **Professor Kim** : Setelah aku berkata jujur dalam menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau tak berniat membalas chatku?

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Apa kau berniat membohongiku? Pria mana yang baru mengenal seorang wanita bahkan ia sudah berani membual? (read)

 **Professor Kim** : Kau terus-terusan menganggapku pria asing. Aku ini Professormu, kau tahu?

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Kita bahkan baru saling mengenal tidak lebih dari 2 minggu lalu. Kau bercanda (read)

Kemudian chat itu diakhiri dengan Kim Mingyu yang hanya _read_ pesan balasan dari Wonu. Dari sini Wonu bisa simpulkan, Kim Mingyu yang sadar, atau justru ia marah, kecewa? Yang benar saja, bahkan ia bukan siapa-siapanya Wonu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka tak saling bertegur sapa. Wonu memang dasarnya tak akan menyapa orang duluan dan Kim Mingyu yang aslinya ramah, tapi kini menjadi dingin saat bertemu Wonu. Sialnya malah semakin tampan.

Sudah 4 hari mereka tak bertegur sapa, Kim Mingyu terus tersenyum ramah kepada orang-orang tapi bersikap dingin pada Jeon Wonu. Cukup, Wonu tak tahan apalagi dengan sengaja Kim Mingyu seperti tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis yang tak lain adalah muridnya sendiri. _Jeon Wonu itu munafik_ _ya._ Akhirnya dengan berani ia berjalan kearah Kim Mingyu yang langsung merubah air mukanya menjadi dingin ketika melihat Wonu mendekatinya.

"Bisa kita bicara, Professor?" Kemudian Mingyu mengikuti langkah lebar Jeon Wonwoo. Diam-diam ia tersenyum, rencana membuat muridnya menyesal berhasil.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Nona?"

"Sepertinya aku setuju akan tawaranmu, menjadi selingkuhan pura-puramu."

"Sayangnya aku sudah mendapat yang lain, bagaimana ini?"

Perubahan raut Jeon Wonu kentara sekali di mata Mingyu, call! Jeon Wonu cemburu? Diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil melihat gadis di depannya menunduk.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, jangan ganggu aku lagi. terimakasih professor." Wonu membungkukan badannya kemudian hendak pergi, sebelum

"Yang lain itu dirimu, bodoh. Kau ini masih sama, bodoh." Sudah dikerjai, dihina pula. Sabar Jeon, kau harus sabar. "Kita mulai besok ya." Kemudian Kim Mingyu melengos pergi, tak sopan sekali. _Untung kau guruku_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Tiap chapter kayanya terus aku buat sekitaran 1k lebih. Pendek banget, maaf juga kalo terlalu dramatis, pasti ntar alurnya kecepetan(?) maaf juga kalo kurang puas(?) gimana ya, masih amatir. Hehe, aku juga gabisa bikin terlalu berat konfliknya/? Konfliknya dikit banget juga kayanya. Terus juga bakal happy ending, happy endingnya Meanie bersatu apa Gyuhan nih? Terus juga itu bapak kandungnya Dongjin siapa ya? Hayoo

Terimakasih sudah baca;)

 _Bogor, 29 Desember 20_


	4. Chapter 4

**CONSISTENCY**

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

GS! Wonwoo, _Depridato_ r!Wonwoo

Enjoy it

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kim Mingyu benar-benar memulai semua rencananya untuk bercerai dengan Junghan. Hingga hari-hari berikutnya, Ia sering membawa Wonu ke apartemennya, kemudian sering mengantar jemput. Hingga tetangga sekitar apartemen Mingyu sering membicarakan kabar burung bahwa Mingyu selingkuh. Itulah yang dia inginkan, berita perselingkuhannya tersebar luas hingga ke telinga ibunya. Tak butuh waktu lama, berita itu kemudian sampai kepada Nyonya Kim. Mendengar berita tak mengenakan tersebut membuat Nyonya Kim geram bukan main, telinganya panas, hatinya lebih panas. Tak disangka, Kim Mingyu anak penurutnya sangat membuatnya kecewa. Kemudian hari ini ia datang berniat menemui anaknya sekaligus menghardik wanita simpanan anaknya.

"Mana wanita murahan itu? Ibu ingin bertemu dengannya. Berani sekali ia membuat nama baik keluarga kita tercoreng."

"Untuk apa? Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan ganggu dia. Hidup kami sudah sangat bahagia tanpa gangguan siapapun."

Kemudian Nyonya Kim menampar pipi Mingyu keras-keras. "Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung. Kau hanya bisa mempermalukanku saja!" dan Nyonya Kim pergi meninggalkan apartemen anaknya dengan airmata mengalir di pipinya.

Kemudian Kim Mingyu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Ibunya

" **Jangan khawatir, Bu. Nanti kalau aku sudah resmi dengannya akan kuundang Ibu juga Ayah. Oh, apa Mertua Yoon juga harus aku undang?"**

Kim Mingyu memang kurang ajar. Terlepas dari statusnya sebagai Professor, tingkahnya masihlah seperti anak-anak.

.

.

"Ming, mau kemana kita?"

"Kemana lagi? ke apartemenku." Sial! Mereka bahkan sudah memiliki masing-masing panggilan sayang. Walau bagaimanapun, jika kau terbiasa dengan seseorang tanpa kau sadari pasti benih cinta mulai muncul mengelabui hatimu.

"Dengar, Won. Ibuku sudah tahu semua tentangmu. Jadi, kusarankan padamu, berhati-hati. Ibuku itu sama piciknya denganku."

"Well, akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa kau picik."

"Aku serius, sayang." Kim Mingyu memang handal di bidangnya. Apalagi, membuat wanita merona.

"Memang apa yang akan dilakukan ibumu padaku?" Kim Mingyu hanya menggendikan bahu, tanda tak tahu.

"Pokoknya kau harus waspada."

"Seharusnya kau melindungiku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Aku menyerah jika sudah menyangkut ibuku."

"Lalu, siapa ya yang dulu memaksaku agar aku mau menjadi selingkuhanmu, dan kau bilang berani pada ibumu sendiri?" Professor muda itu hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Malu sendiri ia jadinya.

Mereka sudah sangat akrab, setelah 2 minggu melaksanakan misi, bagaimana tidak dekat? Omong-omong setiap sore Junghan tak ada di apartemen Mingyu, ia selalu beralasan membawa Dongjin keluar apartemen. Mungkin agar Dongjin tak lihat adegan percintaan rumit yang sedang mereka jalani.

.

.

Hari ini, Wonu berangkat kuliah sendiri. Karena Mingyu bilang ia ada rapat akbar bersama rekan sesamanya dan rektor membahas seputar perkuliahan yang Wonu tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu. Di pagi yang kelewat cerah ini. Ada seseorang yang mengajaknya ke sebuah rumah kosong. Awalnya Wonu tak mau. Tapi, wanita tua itu terus memaksanya untuk mengikutinya. Wonu tahu sekarang, wanita ini Ibu Mingyu. Ia harus berhati-hati.

"Kau Jeon Wonu, kan?" Wanita itu menyunggingkan seringai menyeramkan. Wonu merasa hidupnya akan berakhir sekarang. Kemudian, wanita tua itu melemparkannya berlembar-lembar won. "Dengar ya, jalang. Kutegaskan padamu. Kim Mingyu anakku, adalah suami orang. Dan dia sudah menikah, serta mempunyai seorang anak. Kalau kau mau uangnya kau pungut saja uang yang kulempar tadi. Jika masih kurang, kau bilang saja berapa lagi nominal yang kau inginkan. Asal kau jauhi Mingyu, kau dengar bukan? Ini peringatan tegasku."

"Maaf Nyonya. Bukan aku lancang. Tapi Dongjin bukanlah anak biologis Kim Ming—" Kemudian Nyonya Kim menampar pipi Wonu keras-keras.

"BICARA APA KAU, HAH?"

"Astaga, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Mingyu mau dengan wanita bar-bar seperti dirimu." Kening Nyonya Kim sepertinya berdenyut karena dia terus mengusap keningnya. "Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. JAUHI ANAKKU!" Kemudian Nyonya Kim melengos pergi dengan semua amarah yang meluap di pikirannya.

Wonu bukanlah wanita cengeng. Ia tak semudah itu menangis hanya dengan suatu hardikan ataupun cacian yang dilontarkan padanya. Ingat bukan, Wonu sudah biasa menerima umpatan semacam tadi. Ia sudah terbiasa, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya semakin tak enak saat menghadapi Ibunya Mingyu. Benar kata Mingyu, Ibunya memanglah orang yang berbahaya. Wonu saja bisa merasakan aura berbeda. Ia harus waspada.

Kemudian, Wonu merasa ia harus menceritakan hal yang terjadi padanya barusan, sambil mengambil beberapa lembar won yang tadi dilemparkan Nyonya Kim padanya, ia berniat mengembalikan lembaran won itu pada Mingyu.

 **Wonu : Kau dimana? Kurasa aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apakah tak keberatan? (** _read_ **)**

 **Ming : masih di kampus, ada apa? Apa sesuatu yang penting?**

 **Wonu : Penting sekali. (** _read_ **)**

 **Ming : Kau membuatku sangat penasaran. Baiklah, tunggu aku. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu.**

Wonu terus saja mencoba menstabilkan debaran jantungnya. Ia benar-benar merasa tak enak akan perasaannya semenjak bertemu Ibunya Mingyu tadi.

Tak sampai satu jam, Mingyu datang ke apartemennya. Wonu punya kunci cadangan, jadi ia bebas bergerilya di apartemen luas itu sesukanya.

"Apa sesuatu penting itu?" Mingyu memanglah bukan tipe orang yang mau repot berbasa-basi _, to the point_ saja.

"Perasaanku tak enak. Ibumu menemuiku tadi."

Professor muda itu membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia tak percaya ibunya senekat itu. "Apa ibuku melukaimu?"

Wonu hanya menggeleng lemah, akibat perasaan tak enak yang terus menerpanya ia jadi lemas sendiri. "Tapi, perasaanku menjadi sangat tak enak setelah bertemu dengannya."

Mingyu tampak berpikir visioner, ia menerawang hal nekat apalagi yang akan ibunya lakukan pada Wonu. Ibunya ini sangatlah nekat melebihi dirinya. Bisa saja risiko terbesar sedang mereka tanggung, bukan?

"Oh iya. Tadi waktu beliau menemuiku. Beliau melemparkanku beberapa lembar won. Ini, aku kembalikan." Mingyu tak habis pikir, disaat genting seperti ini, Wonu masih bisa tersenyum manis

"Ibuku mencacimu?" Wonu terus melemparkan senyum manisnya sambil mengangguk.

"Kau tidak merasa sakit hati dengan perkataan ibuku?"

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah biasa. Tenang saja."

Gantian, kini Mingyu yang tersenyum. Mingyu pikir, ia tak salah memilih wanita. Jeon Wonu memanglah wanita kuat. Tahan banting dan tak cengeng.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Senyummu mencurigakan, kau tahu?" Wonu menatap Mingyu penuh selidik. Ia harus waspada. Entah itu pada anaknya atau pada ibunya. Mereka berdua sama saja. Misterius

"Aku tak salah memilihmu sebagai selingkuhanku."

"Jangan lupa. Pura-pura."

"Persetan dengan semua kepura-puraan ini. Aku akan segera menjadikanmu milikku." Kim Mingyu dan Ibunya memang berbakat membuat jantung Wonu berdebar. Bedanya, Kim Mingyu membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan rona merah yang menemani tiap degup jantung yang terjadi akibat mulut manis seorang Professor mudanya-Kim Mingyu.

"Jangan membual."

"Hey! Pipimu merah. Manisnya~"

Wonu langsung menangkup pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia malu, tertangkap basah tengah merona. "Kurasa, pembicaraan kita sampai disini. Tugasku banyak. Sampai nanti, ya."

Wonu terus menerus menghindari eye contact dengan Kim Mingyu. Persetan dengan mulut manis Professornya. Ia tak boleh jatuh cinta, ibunya Mingyu pasti sangat membencinya. Bisa saja Ibunya berbuat hal yang diluar nalar manusiawi padanya, bukan? Kurang ajar, tengah melamun sambil berjalan, ia malah tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur menindih lantai dingin apartemen.

"Orang ceroboh, tak baik pulang sendirian. Mari aku antar, aku tak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun." Mingyu membantunya berdiri sambil terus berceloteh betapa cerobohnya ia, mengatakan bahwa ceroboh itu bisa merugikan dirimu sendiri bahkan orang lain.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang."

Mereka berdua terus melemparkan canda tawa saat akan memasuki mobil Mingyu tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang diam-diam menatap mereka penuh kebencian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo~ I'm back. Kira-kira siapa itu yang ngintip? Tebak ya~ insyaallah kalo tebakannya ada yang bener bakal aku fast update. Sepertinya aku konsisten bakal apdet 1k tiap chapternya. Kek judulnya ya, konsisten. Hihih. Aku sedang dirundung patah hati(?) membuat aku meluangkannya lewat khayalan dan ketikan. Tadaaa~ jadilah(?) review terus, ya. Terimakasih~

p.s. kalau tebakannya benar insyaallah bakal aku fast update. Dan ingat, chapter depan mungkin konfliknya mulai muncul(:

terimakasih~

 _21 Februari 2017_


End file.
